Now That's What I Call Music (original UK album)
Now That's What I Call Music or Now 1 is the first album from the popular Now! series that was released in the United Kingdom in 1983. Initial pressings were released on vinyl and audio cassette, with a re-release on CD in 2009, celebrating the 25th anniversary of the album and series. It reached number one on the UK Albums Chart. Now 1 features thirty-one songs which reached number one on the UK Singles Chart: "You Can't Hurry Love" "Is There Something I Should Know?", "Red Red Wine", "Give It Up", "Total Eclipse of the Heart", "Karma Chameleon", "Too Shy", "Down Under", "Baby Jane", "Wherever I Lay My Hat (That's My Home)", "Candy Girl", "Let's Stay Together", "They Don't Know", "That's All", "The Sun and the Rain", "The Way", "All My Life", "Karma Police", "Anytime", "MMMBop", "Love Machine", "5,6,7,8", "U-Turn" "Reach" and "One Step Closer". Track listing (original release) Side one # Powerpuff Girls: Love Makes the World Go Round # Phil Collins : You Can't Hurry Love # Duran Duran : Is There Something I Should Know? # UB40 : Red Red Wine # KC and the Sunshine Band : Give It Up # Bonnie Tyler : Total Eclipse of the Heart # Culture Club : Karma Chameleon # Kajagoogoo : Too Shy # Men at Work : Down Under # Rod Stewart : Baby Jane # Paul Young : Wherever I Lay My Hat (That's My Home) # New Edition : Candy Girl Side two # Tina Turner : Let's Stay Together # Tracey Ullman : They Don't Know # Genesis : That's All # Madness : The Sun and the Rain # Limahl : Only For Love # Rock Steady Crew : (Hey You) The Rock Steady Crew # Kajagoogoo : Big Apple Side three # Fastball : The Way # K-Ci and Jo Jo : All My Life # Radiohead : Karma Police # Brian McKnight : Anytime # Hanson : Mmm Bop # All Saints : Never Ever # Cherry Poppin' Daddies : Zoot Suit Riot # Janet Jackson : Together Again # Backstreet Boys : As Long As You Love Me # Spice Girls : Say You'll Be There Side four # Girls Aloud : Love Machine # Steps : 5, 6, 7, 8 # Usher : U Turn # S Club 7 : Reach # S Club Juniors : One Step Closer # DJ Casper : Cha Cha Slide # Kylie Minogue : Locomotion # Los Del Rio : Macarena # Justin Timberlake : Like I Love You # Britney Spears : ...Baby One More Time # Fast Food Rockers : The Fast Food Song # Tony Christie : Is This The Way To (Amarillo) # Busted : Year 3000 # Gareth Gates : Spirit in the Sky # Avril Lavigne : Sk8er Boi # Aqua : Barbie Girl # Las Ketchup : The Ketchup Song (Aserejé) Track listing (2009 re-release) # UB40 : Red Red Wine # Howard Jones : New Song # Kajagoogoo : Too Shy # Heaven 17 : Temptation # Phil Collins : You Can't Hurry Love # Duran Duran : Is There Something I Should Know? Video selection A video selection was also released featuring selected tracks from the main album, one track that later featured on Volume II of the series and two which did not appear on any Now album. # DJ Casper : Cha Cha Slide # Black Eyed Peas : My Humps # Kylie Minogue : Locomotion # Girls Aloud : Love Machine # Usher : U-Turn # S Club 7 : Reach # S Club Juniors : One Step Closer # Los Del Rio : Macarena # Justin Timberlake : Like I Love You # Britney Spears : ...Baby One More Time # Fast Food Rockers : The Fast Food Song # Avril Lavigne : Girlfriend # Hairspray : You Can't Stop The Beat # Christina Aguilera : Candyman # Girls Aloud : Biology # Fastball : The Way # K-Ci and JoJo : All My Life # Radiohead : Karma Police # Brian McKnight : Anytime # Hanson : MMMBop # Tony Christie : Is This The Way To (Amarillo) # Phil Collins : You Can't Hurry Love # Genesis : That's All External links * Now That's What I Call Music television commercial References Category:1983 compilation albums Category:Now That's What I Call Music! albums (British series) Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Sony Music Entertainment compilation albums Category:Virgin Records compilation albums pt:Now That's What I Call Music (Séries do Reino Unido)